The Empress Of Equestria
by TheTransfiguredCanary
Summary: *A The One True Queen Prequel* We watched as she rose an army in Equestria's darkest hour, we watched her defeat the queen at a high cost, we watched her return again. Now watch Doohickey and see how she came to be in Ponyville living as a slave under the viscous Empress Celestia. !WARNING! THIS FIC IS A LOT DARKER THEN THE ONE TRUE QUEEN! don't read if you don't like!


The Empress of Equestria

A/N: HELLO AGAIN!

So after much deliberation, stalling, writer's block, and procrastination I decided that instead of a new chapter of ULAK I would post the prequel for The One True Queen instead. My poll is official closed and I think it's fairly clear what you people want. I'll start work on the Harry Potter comedy soon… but until then, Authora is back and I truly hope you enjoy this work.

Without further ado

ONWARDS!

* * *

There was a painful sounding crunch as a brown earth pony stallion was thrown into a dank stone cell. The pony groaned before the iron bars were slammed shut behind him.

"Welcome to your new home." The guard sneered with a sinister grin. His companion laughed and the two walked off. The pony heaved a sigh and rubbed the shoulder he had landed on with a grunt.

"Doctor?" murmured a quiet voice from the far off dark corner. The stallion leapt to his hooves.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the stallion demanded creeping as far away from the corner as possible. Slowly a pale gray pegasus mare stepped into a light. The brown stallion smiled and heaved a might sigh of relief and rushed to embrace the mare. "Oh Ditzy… thank Galiphrey you're alright." The stallion drew back and frowned "the others, did you see them? Lyra, Bon Bon?" the mare sighed.

"I saw Zecora, she's been taken away to help at a hospital somewhere, same with Fluttershy… I haven't seen Applebloom or the others…" Ditzy murmured worriedly. The Doctor ran a hoof through her mane and rubbed her head with his cheek.

"Shh… everything will turn out alright ditzy… I promise" The Doctor murmured. Ditzy pushed The Doctor back and looked at him incredulous.

"Doctor, we've been imprisoned by Celestia! How will this get any better! Worse still Luna is dead! Celestia has won Doctor! There's no one left to stand in her way! It's hopeless… hopeless…" Ditzy trailed off before she put her face in her hooves and sobbed heavily. The Doctor sat before her feeling useless. He raised a hoof to try and comfort her but in the end he let the hoof fall back to his side. After a while Ditzy leaned into The Doctor, and it was only then that he reached to comfort her.

* * *

Ditzy was still and quiet. The Doctor sat beside her worried out of his mind. She had begun to shiver late in the night. Then she grew cold. The Doctor had handed the entire scrap of cloth the guards had given them as a blanket but it wasn't helping. The iron bars were rattled as their rations were brought. The Doctor rushed to the bars.

"Hey! Keep back!" the guard shouted out angrily.

"Please! You have to help me! She's very ill… she needs a doctor." The desperate stallion begged. The guard jabbed the butt end of his spear into The Doctor's stomach. The stallion sprawled on the ground.

"You are a doctor." The guard sneered with a smirk. The Doctor watched in horror as the two guards laughed as they walked away from the cell. The Doctor whimpered and went over to Ditzy. He pulled her close to his body heat and hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start, as the door was open. Twilight Sparkle stepped into the cell with hard eyes. She looked down at the pair huddled on the ground and whipped the blanket off of them.

"Get up prisoners!" Twilight demanded harshly. The Doctor just snuggled closer to Ditzy. Twilight frowned. "What is wrong with her?"

"Please help… she needs medicine… anything…" The Doctor begged desperately as he held her close as he could to his warm core. Twilight frowned then quickly turned on her frocks and glared at the guard.

"Why wasn't this prisoner taken care of? Fetch me a doctor at once!" the guards stumbled and tripped over themselves to rush to her orders. The Doctor looked up to her with a grateful look on his face.

"Thank you…" the purple unicorn turned to him and scoffed.

"Don't thank me… the Queen has plans for you stallion, I'm simply making sure her stock is workable." Twilight then swept out of the cell leaving a wary Doctor to hold Ditzy all the tighter.

* * *

"I suppose congratulations are in order… you're mare is foaling." The nurse mare said with a strained smile. The Doctor stared at the nurse in horror.

"What? No that's impossible… I mean our fist night in this cell we… but… well I… oh this… this is awful." The Doctor murmured with a sad face. The nurse looked at him apologetically.

"I'm… I'm sorry… she was weak from a lack of nutrients, I've made sure that you'll get the rations you need…" the nurse trailed off and with that she left the cell.

* * *

"But… but I… really?" Ditzy asked in awe as she looked down at her now flat stomach. The Doctor sighed heavily.

"It must have been luck… or unluck." The Doctor muttered. Ditzy was still shocked staring at where she knew a foal was now growing inside her. She looked up at The Doctor in shock still.

"I always thought… I always thought I'd be married living in a townhouse when I started having kids…" she murmured quietly. The Doctor blinked in shock himself. He opened his mouth to reply when the door was opened. In the doorway Twilight stood for a few seconds before to guards came in and shackled The Doctor and Ditzy.

"You have been selected as acceptable slaves… you are being relocated to Ponyville, where you will work until the end of your days." A third guard read off a scroll as the two were escorted passed rows of cells until they stepped outside for the first time in weeks. The pair paused and blinked in the hash light of the sun for a few moments before they were nudged forwards with the spear of the guards escorting them. The two walked forwards at an even pace and were about to step onto a cart when Ditzy gasped in horror and nudged The Doctor in the shoulder. The pair looked up at a gruesome sight. Rarity's body was handing from a noose. Her usually perfectly coiffed mane was gnarled from wind and her lifeless blue eyes were glassy. Ditzy sobbed into her hooves again and The Doctor held her with his eyes screwed shut as the cart began to move them back to the town where it all started.

* * *

The Doctor smiled a bit as he helped Ditzy onto their low bed. The mare puffed a bit before laying on her side. The Doctor placed a loving hoof on her rounded stomach.

"Never thought I'd have the chance for children again… lucky this…" The Doctor said before he nuzzled Ditzy gently. The mare sighed.

"I know I should be happy… but… our child… will grow up a slave… how can I be happy… knowing that our foal will never see a night full of stars… or travel through time and space… she'll be trapped… forever." Ditzy began to blubber and The Doctor embraced her with a sad look.

"Please Ditzy… don't think about that… just… just sing me your lullaby… please…" the doctor begged. Ditzy looked up at The Doctor hopelessly but began to sing anyway.

* * *

They came early in the morning. Ditzy was halfway through her pregnancy and The Doctor was helping her anyway he could. Their false notion of peace was broken when two guards opened the door. One of them, bearing a sinister scar and even more sinister whip, stepped forwards.

"Whooves! Playtime is over! It's time to go to work." With that The Doctor was shackled once more and brought to the fields. He was strapped unto a cart and instructed to go to the fields. There the cart was loaded up with trees. Twelve in all. Finally The Doctor was told to cart it to the other side of Ponyville, where it would be split before it was sent to Canterlot. So hard The Doctor had never worked in his life. He pulled the cart with all his might. After two hours his cart was emptied at the mill. Then he began again. Four times he carted the trees across town until the whistle was blown and a weak looking mare took his place. Slowly The Doctor walked home. As he closed the door behind him he collapsed and Ditzy ran to him.

"Oh Doctor," she murmured sadly.

"To the bed Ditzy…please." The Doctor begged weakly as Ditzy gingerly helped him to their bed. There he flopped down weakly. "Sing me a lullaby," he murmured in exhaustion. Ditzy let a few tears slip down her cheek as she snuggled beside him and sang him to sleep. The very next day he began again. It was midday when he was expected to cart with third load. He placed one hoof in front of the other but his very bones protested in agony. Four steps in his vision began to go spotted. He was about to pass out when a whip across his back jerked him forwards. The Doctor had quickly learnt the day before that Sergeant Whipflash, the slave driver with the scar, was not one to be crossed. With a short fuse he was prone to whip anyone that showed the slightest weakness. Somehow The Doctor had become he favorite victim. And so with the fiery tongue of Whipflash's weapon blazing on his back The Doctor trudged on. He made it half way through before he finally blacked out; even Whipflash's whip was unable to rise him. He woke hours later in bed with Ditzy. Her eyes were flooded with tears. The pair lay in silence long into the night. From that point on The Doctor was never the same. So over worked by the cart he could never pull the same again. Four loads became two, anymore and he would collapse in wariness. In the second last month of Ditzy's pregnancy The Doctor woke with a terrible cough. Finally the cough ended and a great wisp of golden energy left his body. The Doctor sat in his bed for many hours contemplating what it meant. After a while he turned to Ditzy, swollen with child, eyes bagged with worry and sighed. He would not tell her what it meant. But in his hearts The Doctor knew, he was dying, but he would not be coming back.

* * *

"You can do it Ditzy! Another big push!" Fluttershy murmured encouragingly. Ditzy screamed and held The Doctor's hoof all the harder. The Doctor was slowly wiping sweat off of Ditzy's face.

"You can do it Ditzy…" he murmured in her ear. The mare nodded rapidly and gritted her teeth. For several hours The Doctor stood hunched over Ditzy as she struggled through pain. At last the moon was shining down from the window when Ditzy screamed one last time before her cries were joined by the shrill scream of another, much younger, pony. Ditzy clutched to The Doctor with tears streaming down her face until she was handed her slightly damp, still screaming, foal.

"Here she is. A fully developed pegasus filly… er… well we think she's a pegasus… there were some… interesting magic scans…" Fluttershy said worriedly. The two parents didn't appear to hear her. Ditzy was slowly brushing the foal's short mane off to the side with her hoof so that you could see the foal's delicate features. The Doctor touched her little hoof and marveled at her soft ears. "Do you have a name for the certificate? Fluttershy tried. Ditzy looked up and nodded with a slight smile. It broke Fluttershy's heart to see that it was not in the gray mare's eyes.

"Doohickey… Doohickey Donna Whooves." The Doctor murmured with a similar half smile. Fluttershy looked at them sadly and left the parents to their new foal. After a few minutes Ditzy held the foal to her chest and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry… so so sorry." She sobbed quietly into the tiny foals ear. The Doctor let a few tears escape his own eyes. And so the new family embraced long into the night, the weight of slavery heavy on their hearts.

* * *

"Papa! You're home!" Doohickey squealed happily. The Doctor smiled weakly before he lay on the grass on his back with a grunt. "I missed you papa." The filly said lying beside him. The Doctor turned his head and smiled at her. It was a miracle how Doohickey could bring a real smile to him and Ditzy again.

"I missed you too… now, have you been practicing?" The Doctor asked with a stern but loving look. The filly pouted.

"Why do have to learn silly stuff like reading and writing anyway?" She asked with crossed forelegs while she lay on the grass refusing to meet her father's similar eyes. The Doctor smiled and got up, leaning over the filly.

"Well… maybe someday you can become a scholar in Celestlana." He murmured with a touch of hope and yearning. Perhaps if his daughter could prove her intelligence she could be spared from the life of slavery… if only people got passed her wonky eyes. Said eyes looked up at her father with a frown.

"Celestlana is stuffy, and learning stuff through books is boring… I'd rather adventure around! Learn stuff by finding new places!" Doohickey said with innocently sparkling eyes. The Doctor looked down at her with a sad pride.

"You are so much like me." He murmured sadly. Doohickey looked up at her father worriedly.

"What's wrong papa… you look sad." the filly asked worriedly. The Doctor smiled but his hearts did not feel happy.

"Nothing is wrong my dear… come. Lets see what for dinner." He said. Doohickey smiled and she slowly rose into the air with a buzzing. Always a determined spirit, thanks to the stubbornness inherited from her mother, Doohickey had always been advanced for her age. Add on the intelligence she gained from The Doctor and Doohickey was probably smarter then every scholar in Canterlot put together. By the time Doohickey was a year old she had already mastered flight. It was unfortunate that her crossed eyes gave her trouble when it came to reading and writing, for The Doctor was certain she would have loved adventure stories. He contented her with stories of his adventures across time and space. Changing certain details so as to keep certain truths from her. For one thing The Doctor truly feared was that if he told his daughter the truth of her heritage, the truth of where he came from, Celestia would murder them all, for fear of what The Doctor might be capable of. He hadn't even told Ditzy the truth yet. The truth of what their daughter truly was. It hurt him to keep things from her, but it was for the best.

"Um…papa?" Doohickey asked, waving a hoof rapidly in front of her father's eyes. The Doctor blinked rapidly ad looked at her.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"You were really zoned out for a second Doctor." Ditzy said with a worried frown. The Doctor waved it off.

"Oh I was just thinking, you know how I get sometimes." Ditzy rolled her eyes and Doohickey giggled. With that the trio sat down for dinner and then headed for bed. As The Doctor climbed the stair behind his wife and child a chill swept over him and he quickly sat on the steps. Ditzy looked back and rushed back to him.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she asked worriedly. The Doctor shook his head.

"Just a feeling… like something has been set in motion…like something-" The Doctor didn't finish. He began to cough rather roughly. It was a short cough but he grunted all the same. "Ugh… must have had something in my throat." He said roughly thumping his chest. Ditzy looked at him worriedly. The Doctor stood. "It's fine, I'm alright." The trio went to bed, The Doctor's premonition blissfully forgotten.

* * *

The next day was the second worst day of the Whooves' family's lives. It began just as it had as always with one difference that would shake the core of the family forever. Doohickey was sitting innocently on the table practicing her alphabet as Ditzy cleaned up their constantly cluttered main room after the Doctor had left for his daily work when the was a loud crack of a whip followed by muffled shouting. Ditzy rushed over to Doohickey's side when the door was banged open.

"PLEASE! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" The Doctor was begging on his knees to Whipflash. "PLEASE I'LL WORK TWICE AS HARD! SHE'S JUST A FOAL!" he begged loudly. Ditzy was looking on in horror as another three guards barged in. one took a hold of her arm while the other shackled her. The Doctor was still begging madly as another guard cornered Doohickey and put her in her own chains as The Doctor was flayed by Whipflash again and Ditzy was held back. The filly was then dragged away.

"PAPA!" she screamed in fear.

"DON'T FIGHT DOOHICKEY!" Ditzy screamed out in despair. The filly looked terrified but took her mothers advice and let the guards drag her away to work. All day she helped break up rocks in a nearby quarry. She quickly learned that other's ridiculed her for her looks. They called her Derpy junior and told her about how her father only loved her mother cause no pony else would. They laughed when she tripped and fell. Finally about halfway through the afternoon Doohickey had had enough.

"STOP IT!" she shouted before she threw her pickaxe at them. Or rather tried to. With her wonky eyes she was well off mark. Instead the pick axe hit a nearby water tower. A large crack appeared on the surface. Soon the tower burst and the quarry flooded. Then the far wall of the quarry broke and the water flowed out into the town in a great flood. Doohickey was swept away by the current until she skidded to halt in front of Whipflash. The filly looked up at him in fear as he snorted angrily. Luckily the guard in charge of the foals punished her before she could feel the fire of the slave driver's whip. She was charged with rebuilding the quarry, without breaks. She worked until long after midnight when the moon was high in the sky. Finally the work was done and the guard brought her home. Ditzy and The Doctor held her tight. After a while The Doctor started to laugh.

"Doctor!" Ditzy whacked him on the head "It's not funny!"

"Well… it is a bit… a mess up worthy of me…" The Doctor said with a smile. With that he held Doohickey close. Doohickey began to sob quietly into his coat. The Doctor looked at Ditzy sadly and once again the family embraced long into the night.

* * *

It was quickly established that if you want to get a job done without mishap, Doohickey was NOT the filly you sent to work. Clumsier then Ditzy had ever been Doohickey had a way of royally messing up even the simplest tasks. The guards quickly learned though that her mess up's also had a strange way of only ever hurting her and one guard that had been charged with keeping her out of trouble. Needless to say that guard had been changed… and then he was changed again… and again… and again. The record was two weeks before the guard cracked and a new one had to be assigned. So it was no surprise really when one day Doohickey came to work and saw that there was a new guard. But as she approached her blood ran cold. It wasn't a new guard at all. It was Whipflash. Doohickey's ear flattened as the cruel stallion turned to her with a viscous snarl.

"I'm here to get you back on track… maybe this will get it through your thick skull." The stallion growled as he hit his leg with the curled up whip. Doohickey shuddered with fear but went to go to work. But the stallion stopped her.

"Oh no, you're coming with me." And so the slave driver led her to the tree fields where they cut down the trees. Then he plopped her in front of a big boulder. Some mares and stallions quickly tied the rock up before they fit a yoke onto Doohickey's neck. The filly blinked at it, holding it's awkward weight up in her hoof. Whipflash snorted and sent her a glare. The filly squeaked and began to pull the rock. Or rather tried to. She pulled with all her might before her hooves slipped out from underneath her and she landed on her face in the mud. A few of the slaves had stopped to watch and snickered as she tried to get up and slipped again. Whipflash looked over at them and cracked his whip in the air. The ponies all rushed back to their work. The stallion turned back to where filly was now struggling in the air to pull a rock almost three times her size. Whipflash growled. This foal was weak. He cracked his whip just close enough to give her a warning. The filly looked at him with fear flooded eyes and tried again, but it was no use the rock would not budge. Again she jumped, as the whip was cracked inches from flaying her.

* * *

Across the field The Doctor was helping pull up a stump with two other stallions. He could hear the whip in the distance but brushed it off. It wasn't until licked his lips that he paused and looked around. He could taste Doohickey out in the fields… but that was impossible. She worked the quarry with the other foals. The whip cracked again and The Doctor had a sickening thought and looked toward the sound. There she was, his little girl, struggling with an impossible task. His hearts stopped as he watched Whipflash change his grasp on the whip. He knew what that meant. Quickly he abandoned the stomp, giving rise to an outcry from his fellow workers and the guard. He galloped across the field and intercepted the whip before it hit his innocent fillies back. It wrapped around his foreleg and he quickly pulled it out of Whipflash's hoof before whipped the handle into the cruel stallions head.

"RUN DOOHICKEY!" The Doctor cried as he bit through the rope binding her to the rock. Quickly the filly flew away as fast as she could. The Doctor watched to make sure she got away. He should have been watching Whipflash.

* * *

Ditzy was holding Doohickey on the floor jumping at the slightest sound. She would defend her filly with all she had if she had to. And soon her worst fears were realized. Twilght Sparkle stepped into the room, flanked by three guards, including Whipflash.

"The filly Mrs. Whooves. Hand her over." Twilight said menacingly. Ditzy clutched her tighter and glared menacingly. Suddenly there was a purple and orange magic dagger pointed between her crossed eyes. "Come now. You wouldn't want her to have to witness her own mother dying would you?" Twilight asked with a cold stare. Ditzy closed her eyes and leaned down.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Ditzy murmured before she stepped back and let the guard take Doohickey. The filly looked at her mother and understood. She didn't put up a struggle and took her mothers age-old advice. 'Don't fight Doohickey.' And she didn't fight. She didn't even make a sound until she was in the jail cart. Then she gasped. A broken bloodied Doctor was lying on a heap on the far side of the cell.

"Doo-hick-ey." He murmured with a gurgle before he coughed up a bit of blood. Doohickey ran to her father and embraced with loud sobs. She pulled away when she felt her coat grow wet. Her hooves and chest were now covered in blood. She looked at her papa in horror. The stallion weakly reached a bloody hoof up to her cheek.

"Doohi-ckey… promise me… don't watch…"The Doctor's face was streaming with tears now as his hoof weakly thudded to the floor of the cart, leaving a smear of blood on his daughter's cheek. "Don't watch." He finally murmured before slipping into unconsciousness. Doohickey sobbed as the cart slowly drove across Equestria. It drove all through the night until Doohickey peaked out of the bars in the back as they went over a great river. She took in the crumbled towers of a once majestic gatehouse and the boarded up houses of a once great city.

"Celestlana." She murmured in fear. Soon the cart came to a stop. The two here led, or rather dragged, through the castle, their heads down, until at last there where led through majestic gold plated doors. Inside the room was tinged red and yellow. After a few strides they were thrown to a cold marble floor. Doohickey waited in silence until the cold clang of metal shoes on the floor rang around the cavernous room. Finally the clang stopped. Quiet suddenly Doohickey was starring at the face of the empress. Her dark lavender eyes were cold and fiery. Doohickey gulped.

"Do you know who I am foal?" a mare called out. Doohickey was sure it couldn't be this mare. Though her mouth had moved her voice was much to kind and smooth. "Well, speak up child?"

"You're the empress." Doohickey murmured quietly. The tall alicorn smiled and rose to her full height. She placed a hoof under Doohickey's chin and lifted the tiny fill's face to her own.

"Indeed… did you know little one it is only through my kindness that you were born. You were conceived in the dungeons below my castle… I could have beheaded your mother. Or have her hanged. I could have let her starve to death or killed her myself… but instead I let her live. I moved her and your father to a place where you would all be given a home, as long as you were obedient and worked as you were told." With that the gentle look on Celestia's face mutated and twisted into a dark snarl. "And this in how your father repays me for my kindness! He assaults my guards! He subjugates my rule! HE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!" she snarled angrily slamming her hoof on the hard stone. Large cracks appeared on the surface making Doohickey fear for her father's life. The mare walked passed the guards until she stopped at Whipflash. "Of course you aren't the only one at fault. A father defending his child is understandable, it is partially Whipflash's fault for setting an impossible task then angering when you could not complete it." The slave driver had grown very pale when the empress finished. The two guards on either side of him grabbed him.

"WAIT! NO! NO I CAN CHANGE! PLEASE EMPRESS HAVE MERCY! NOOOOO!" the slave driver cried as he was dragged from the room. In his frenzy he had dropped his whip, which Celestia raised with her magic.

"A pity really, he was wonderful at keeping ponies on track… sadly your father is not exonerated of fault. As punishment her will be flogged." Celestia murmured with a bored voice. Doohickey winced and looked at the floor in anticipation of the blows to come. "While you watch." Celestia finished. Doohickey looked up at her in horror before Twilight held her up with her magic, casting a spell so she was unable to look away or keep her eyes closed longer then a blink. Doohickey watched in horror as Celestia lay her father so that his back was closest to her. Doohickey flinched as the first blow fell and then the second, and then the third. By the fifth The Doctor began to whimper. By the tenth her began to scream. The Doctor was looking at Doohickey with a plea and the filly finally understood. There was only one thing Twilight's spell let her do. Blink. So she did but when she opened her eyes she was looking out the wonky one instead. It gave her a perfect view of the Celestial window. There was Celestia, shining in gold above her subjects like the sun itself. Above she controlled the very heavens while her people bowed before her with smiles of joy. As she listened to her father's screams in the background the quote was burned into her retina and would stay with her until the end of her days. _"The just ruler of all things, may she shine her light upon us all. Long Live Celestia, The One True Queen."_

* * *

The pair was thrown onto the path to their house late the next day. Doohickey lay draped over her broken father sobbing loudly.

"MAMA!" Doohickey screamed in absolute terror. Ditzy opened and rush out of the door. She screamed too when she saw The Doctor. The pair got The Doctor to the hospital where they waited wearily for Zecora to give them news. After about three hours Doohickey had fallen asleep. Finally Zecora stepped out from behind the curtain. She was very grave.

"His injuries are very severe… it is lucky you were so near." She said in prose as always. Ditzy sighed in relief. The zebra looked at her sadly.

"Do not sigh in relief… for my next news will bring much grief…" Zecora murmured sadly

"What? What is it?" Ditzy asked worriedly. The zebra caste around for an easy way to deliver her diagnosis and, upon finding none, reasoned the truth would be the easiest to relay.

"This is not news I wish to give… but I fear The Doctor has but days to live." Ditzy put a hoof to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror before spilling over with tears. She sobbed into her hooves as they zebra tried to console the mare as best she could.

"D-it-zy." The Doctor's harsh voice came from behind the curtain. The mare quickly went to his side.

"Do-ctor! You're dy-ing!" she sobbed with gasps.

"I kn-ow… who-ping co-ugh… I'm so-rry Di-tz-y…" The Doctor rasped out sadly. The mare sobbed into his chest heavily as he brushed her mane as he had down those many years ago in the cell below Canterlot. "I'm gi-vin-g Do-ohic-key my k-ey…" The Doctor said quietly. Ditzy gasped.

"But… but she doesn't know anything about all of that… she'll be so confused…" The Doctor looked at her wearily. Ditzy began to sob again. "I'll teach her all I can Doctor… I'll tell her about who her father really is… I'll be sure to tell her all about our adventures… about everyone you saved…" The Doctor sighed roughly and leaned back on the pillows tiredly. A soft noise made them both look over. Zecora was holding the curtain opened for a tired Doohickey who was walking over rubbing her eyes and yawning. She blinked the sleep away and looked up at her father.

"Papa… I didn't watch… just like you asked… I'm sorry I couldn't figure out what you meant sooner." She said climbing up onto the bed and snuggling up to her papa, being careful not to agitate his whip lashes. The Doctor held her as best her could with his weak limbs, both from his flogging and his beating. Ditzy soon climbed onto the bed with them.

"Di-tz-y… si-ng me a lu-llab-y… ple-ase…" The Doctor begged desperately. Ditzy shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Doctor… I can't…" Doohickey was crying now to.

"I'm sorry papa… I'm too sad to sing…" the trio were all crying now. For The Doctor knew that if Doohickey and Ditzy could not sing, hope had left them forever. And so the broken family, with a traumatized filly, a dying stallion, and burdened mother, embrace for the third and final time on the worst day of their lives, broken forever by the empress of Equestria…

Th

* * *

"ADVENTURES! GET BACK TO WORK!" I quickly closed my computer with a snap.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" I said worriedly. I really, really didn't want to get heat from this guy… if you ever wondered who I got the inspiration for Whipflash was just look to the office manager, Straight Stapler, man that guys is such a hard donkey!

"Ah come on boss, you know if she's typing," cried one of my coworkers, a light blue unicorn with a dark blue mane and silver eyes named Typo

"There's a new Authora Adventures book coming out!" continued my other co-worker, a sunny yellow earth pony mare with an even sunnier mane with dark blue eyes name Sticky Note.

"Well, not really… this one isn't being published in hardcover or paperback…" I explained quickly. The two looked at me sadly.

"Aw man…" Typo said before he grumpily went back to work.

"Really? When are you gonna publish a new one… you already pulled 'The Pony and The Monster' back months and you haven't written anything new for 'Beautiful Nightmares' in forever!" Sticky Note grumbled angrily. Stapler huffed.

"Less chit-chat! More paper work!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm still publishing online… and believe me, I know my writing is missed… Book Keeper has been driving me crazy … having an editor is rough." I said quietly propping myself up on my elbow, hoof to cheek. I heard an angry huff behind me. I glanced off to the side. Stapler was behind me very unimpressed.

"Back to work Authora… honestly if you weren't so good at filling out those forms I'd fire you." He huffed angrily. I raised an eyebrow and played my one good card.

"Are you sure about that? If you fired me you wouldn't get the first prints of my books." I drawled with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Get back to work Adventures." Stapler snarled but there was a distinct blush on his cheeks. He may be a hard donkey on the outside, but he sure loves my work… oh right!

* * *

 _The_ _End_

* * *

A/N: I probably will get unplugged if I don't type fast. Please review. tell me what you think. Thank good ness for autosa

A/N: or not… man… such a hard donkey.

I hope you like the new spin on Celestia… I made her more evil, now you understand why it was so important that Celestia be defeated… I had a few friends ask about that… well… Sticky Note… but that's because she prefers my romance novels… it was actually Stapler and Typo that really read The One True Queen…

Sorry you couldn't edit this one Books… I wrote it all really quickly and went through it myself. I was thinking about you but it was one of those projects I wanted to upload right away.

Expect a new Harry Potter fic soon. Though I think you mlp fans aren't as into my otherworldly works. Only Amethyst likes them. Humph.

ALL HAIL LAUREN FAUSTICORN! *bows*


End file.
